One Winged Angel
by Chrysanthia-Sunshine
Summary: Their meeting is purely coincidental. Their relationship should never been exist in the first place. And yet their fate is intertwined with each other. When an angel has only one wing, what would happen to them? They fall. And they will be broken. AU. NaruxMaixEugene


I know, I haven't update in ages. But my head is currently rebelling against me, and only this thing came out when I tried to write. This story won't be long though, possible only two or three chapter, but I hope this will at least ease your curiosity.

Do tell me what you think about this, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter I**

Normal POV

(St. James Hospital)

Oliver Davis cringed as he entered the hospital building where his twin brother work. The smell of disinfectant, medicines and illness made him a bit nauseous sometimes. He couldn't imagine why Gene wanted to work at this place instead of the massive company building where he and their father work (they owned the company as well as the building) or their mother's art gallery (seeing that he spent a lot of his time fussing over the paintings and sculptures). But knowing his brother, it probably had something to do with his 'I was born to help others' idealism.

_'At least he has stopped messing around at my office,'_ he thought.

He strode along the hallway, dodging several children (were sick children supposed to running around like that?), ignoring flirty giggles from some nurses and finally barged into Gene's office without knocking.

"Ouch!" a girly yell could be heard from inside the room. Apparently, he had accidentally hit someone with the door.

He slowly entered the office and met face to face with an annoyed looking girl. He just stared at he with a bored expression, thinking that she would started to drool over him once she took in his appearance, but the girl surprised him when she gritted her teeth and glared.

"Well? Aren't you going to apologize to me?" she said sharply and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He almost laughed upon seeing her attempt to look intimidating. The girl was tiny compared to him, the top of her head barely reach his chin. She even went as far as tilting her head to be able to look directly at him. He faked a cough to hide his smile and looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What for?" he casually asked.

"For hitting me with the door! And stop laughing at me!" she fumed.

"That's your own fault for standing behind the door," he answered smartly.

The girl looked like she was going to strangle him or something. Fortunately, she decided that murder won't be a good solution, so she settled on huffing and rolling her eyes.

"Thank God it was only me who got hit and not some children or elders. Anyway, try to knock before entering a room okay? Well, I'll take my leave then," she replied as she walked past him.

She was about to exit the office when he suddenly stopped her.

"Whoever said I'm laughing? I don't recall doing such thing," he said coldly.

She once again rolled her eyes at him.

"Puh-lease, Mr. High and Mighty. You're obviously trying to fake it as a cough, but your eyes totally gave you away," she answered and waved dismissively, then continued walking out of the room, leaving a slightly baffled young man behind.

"Weird girl," he muttered under his breath.

Surprisingly, the memory of that encounter remained in his mind.

* * *

(Davis Enterprises - Noll's Office)

"Do you think my eyes give away my thoughts every time I think of something?" Oliver found himself asking his brother with a fake calmness.

Eugene Davis straightened himself up in his seat, raising his eyebrow at this unusual question.

"Why bring this question up all of a sudden? Did someone say that?" he replied in interest.

"Never mind," the younger twin said and continued to read the reports on his desk.

His brother decided to pursue the conversation and moved from the sofa where he sat into the seat in front of his desk.

"No no no... don't you dare taking back that question. Did someone say that? Who was it? A girl?" he grinned slyly.

Oliver sighed at his demand.

_'Shouldn't have thrown a raw meat to a hungry hyena. Now he will never leave me alone,'_ he thought grimly.

"No one important," he answered casually.

"Come on, Noll. If she," he raised his eyebrow at his brother's attempt to deny that it was a girl, "If she wasn't important, or at least interesting to you, you wouldn't even bother to hear out what she said. Now who was she and what happened?" he smiled mischievously.

Oliver answered his question with a low mumble, "I don't know."

"Pardon?"

"I said I don't know! I met her in your office," he repeated irritatedly.

Gene looked surprised at his answer.

"Really? When? How come I know nothing about it?"

"Yesterday, when you forgot your cellphone and told me to bring it to the hospital."

"And?" the elder twin tapped his fingers impatiently.

"And what?"

"Dear God... just out with it, will you? What the hell happened? Was she pretty? Did you ask for her number?"

"Are you out of your mind? Why would I ask for her number? She was tiny and loud. That girl was totally not my type," he replied icily.

"And yet you still bother to pay attention to her."

"Of course I did! She glared at me, for God's sake! She scolded me and left," he scoffed in annoyance.

"Wait a second. Did I hear it right? Did I just hear the great Oliver Davis confessed that he was being scolded by a girl? No wonder she managed to capture your attention. She must be one hell of a girl. How did she look like?" he leaned closer toward his brother with a huge grin on his face.

"She was tiny with messy hair and big brown eyes. I think she was Japanese," he said, finally giving in to his brother's insistence.

The huge grin suddenly disappear from Eugene's face and replaced by a frown.

"Japanese girl? Shoulder length brunette hair with sparkly cinnamon eyes?" he carefully asked.

"I think so. You know her?"

"I do. She's my..." his cellphone suddenly beeped, indicating that he received a message.

Oliver watched as his brother face turned grim upon reading the message.

"Emergency?"

"Yeah. I have to go. Could you tell mother that I won't be back for dinner tonight?" he said as he stood up from his seat.

"Will do. Be careful on the way," he replied.

Gene nodded as he walked toward the door and picking up his coat from the sofa. Before he exited the office, he turned toward his brother and hesitantly asked, "Noll... do you want to meet her again?"

The young CEO raised his eyebrow at the weird question.

"Why would I? She will only give me headaches," he replied sarcastically.

Gene's stiff shoulders visibly relaxed upon hearing his answer.

"You have no idea, Noll. Well then, see you tomorrow!" he waved his hand and left hurriedly.

He leaned back into his cozy leather chair and frowned. Why did his brother sound so... disagree about him meeting the girl again?

* * *

(St. James Hospital)

"Tired?" a familiar voice greeted him as he entered his office.

He smiled as he recognized the figure sitting in his office chair, holding a thick medical book.

"It's almost ten, Mai. You shouldn't be here. Can't you sleep without seeing me for one day?" he teased her, eager to see the cute pout on her face.

"I was bored, you flirt," she retorted sarcastically.

"Ah. I'm disappointed to hear that," he said jokingly as he stepped closer toward her and casually ruffled her hair.

The girl just laughed and hit his shoulder playfully. She stood up from his chair and moved toward the sofa, practically throwing herself onto it.

"I heard you met my brother," Gene asked.

"Uh huh. Identical on the surface but different as night and day on the inside," she replied calmly.

"Right," he grinned.

"So? What's bothering you?" she inquired.

He gave her a weak smile.

"Sharp as usual. I talked with Noll this afternoon. It seemed that he feels that you're... interesting."

She giggled at his answer as he stepped closer and casually draped his arms around her shoulder from behind.

"Jealous, Dr. Davis?" she asked mischievously.

"Worried. This is the first time he show any interest towards a female other than my mother," he answered, tightening his hold around her.

She patted his arms reassuringly.

"Don't worry. It's not like I'll see him again though. He rarely visits you, right?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm just being paranoid, thinking that he will snatch you away once he found you," he said jokingly.

"Then I'm going to make sure that it won't happen," she answered playfully.

He didn't respond and buried his nose in her hair instead, inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo. They stayed that way for a while until he finally let her go and tapped her nose softly.

"It's getting cold. You should head back now," he told her.

"Hai hai, Gene-_sensei_. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she pecked his left cheek and proceeded to head back to her place.

He smiled sadly upon seeing her leaving.

_'I'm not lying when I said that he'll snatch you away from me. I have a feeling that you'll fall for him once you know the real person behind his facade. Those feeling will only destroy both of you,'_ he thought sadly.

* * *

(The Davis Mansion - a week later)

"Noll, could you please bring Gene's cellphone to the hospital? He forgot to bring it with him again," his mother said as she entered the library.

"Can't we just chained it to him or something? He keeps forgetting that thing," he replied irritatedly.

His mother just laughed at his silly idea.

"Tell him to come home before six, okay? Aunt Stephanie will join us for dinner tonight," she smiled as she practically shoved the cellphone to his face.

He sighed as he received the stupid cellphone. He fished out his wallet, cellphone and car key from the drawer and proceeded to go to the hospital. If there was one thing that the great Oliver Davis cannot refuse, that would be his mother's orders.

* * *

(St. James Hospital)

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Davis?" a strawberry blonde nurse smiled coyly and winked at him.

"Just give him the cellphone and pass the message from me, Miss Carlson," he said impatiently.

"Of course I will, Mr. Davis. Don't worry about that," she replied, trying to sound convincing.

After made sure that the woman was sane enough to do what she told (he didn't care if she stole Gene's cellphone and blackmail him for a date, the only important thing was the message from his mother), he immediately proceeded to head back to his house, trying to get away from the seemingly retarded bimbo as fast as possible. He was on his way toward the parking area when a little boy suddenly ran toward him and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the hospital garden.

"What are you..." he was about to reprimand the little boy when he turned his pleading eyes toward him.

"Please help Miss Mai, Doctor Eugene! She's in danger!" he begged.

He didn't have any choice but to oblige to the little boy's pleading. They walked together (well, the boy was practically jogged on his side) and stopped right under the huge willow tree.

"Miss Mai, are you alright?" the little boy shouted.

"I'm okay, Jack," she replied reassuringly.

Oliver squinted his eyes at the figure sat on the tree branch, holding tightly onto the said branch. His eyes widened slightly when he recognized who it was.

"Don't worry, Miss Mai, I bring Doctor Eugene to save you!"

"What do you mean... aaah!" she apparently slipped and started falling to the ground. He quickly moved from his spot and, thankfully, able to catch her.

Her eyes still filled with terror, but she immediately trying to regain her composure upon noticing the person who just saved her.

"Oh my God! You save her, Doctor Eugene! You save her!" Jack cried in relief.

He put her down on the ground, and, after made sure that she was able to stand on her own, released his grip on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Jack. I could get your kite back," she said.

"It's okay, Miss Mai! Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Dear. Don't you need to see your mother? She might get worried if you aren't in your room," she smiled reassuringly.

"That's right! I'm going then, Miss Mai! See you tomorrow! Oh, and thanks Doctor Eugene!" he waved and ran toward the hospital, leaving the two adult behind.

She turned toward him with scrutinizing eyes, and he felt himself drowned in the depth of those cinnamon orbs.

"Thanks," she said.

"I'm not..." he tried to explain, but she once again waved her hand dismissively at him.

"You're not Eugene. I know. He has a surgery until five," she continued.

He raised his eyebrow at her answer. His suspicion about their relationship has increased twofold.

"You seem to know his schedule quite well," he started.

"I do. He told me," she answered calmly.

He was itching to ask more about their relationship, but it would be totally out of character if he did. So he settled to stare right at her. They engage in a staring contest for a while until she surprised him by laughing. The weird thing was, he found her laugh quite pleasant to his ear.

"May I know what's so funny?" he said coldly.

"You, of course. I can tell that you're dying to know my relationship with Eugene," she replied cheekily.

_'Is she a mind reader or something?'_ he thought.

"I'm not a mind reader. You're just being too obvious," she added.

"Most people think otherwise," he retorted sarcastically.

"Well, most people simply can't see through your mask," she smiled softly.

"And you think you do?"

"I know I do. Otherwise, you won't bother to chat with me like this."

"We're not chatting," he denied childishly.

"Believe whatever you want, Noll. Anyway, since you had so heroically save me, how about having some tea? Or do you prefer coffee? Don't worry, it's my treat," she offered.

He really wanted to refuse, but his body seemed to defy his will and he found himself nodding and said, "tea will be fine."

She grinned widely and grabbed his hand, practically dragging him with her.

"Now off to the tea shop!"

* * *

(Cat's Eye Cafe)

"Stop glaring, you're scaring the waiters," she scolded him.

"I'm not glaring."

She rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. She should've known that he would be difficult to deal with. They quietly sipped their tea in a comfortable silence, and Oliver couldn't help but felt that being with her made him feel... at ease. She occasionally talked about insignificant things, but it was still tolerable for him and he actually quite enjoy their (one sided) conversation. She made him forget about all the problems at work. She didn't seem to mind his rude attitude (well not much), and she actually able to hold her ground against his snide comments. They were on their third batch of tea when his cellphone suddenly rang.

"Yes?"

**_"NOLL! Are you with Mai right now? Jack said that she left Mai with me,"_** he shouted frantically through the phone.

"There's no need to shout, Gene. We're at a cafe nearby," he replied annoyedly.

_**"Pass the phone to her,"**_ he ordered.

"Why should I?"

_**"Just pass the bloody phone to her Noll!"**_ Gene retorted angrily.

He frowned upon hearing his brother's angry voice. 'What the hell is wrong with him?'

"Is that Eugene?" Mai asked from the seat across him.

"He wants to talk to you," he hold out his cellphone toward her.

She let out a long sigh as she received the phone.

"Hai?"

_**"What the hell were you thinking, going outside without my consent? Jack told me you almost fell from a damn tree!"**_ he hissed angrily at her.

"Sorry. His kite stuck at the tree and I was trying to get it back."

_**"You could've asked help from other people! Do you know how dangerous it was?"**_

"I know. I'm sorry. Nothing happen though. Noll saved me."

_**"Why do you always being so stubborn? No. Don't answer it. Because you're you. I should've known,"**_ he sighed tiredly before continued, _**"Where are you right now?"**_

"I'm at Cat's Eye," she answered.

_**"Wait for me there. I'm picking you up,"**_ he hung up without saying goodbye.

"What did he say?" Oliver asked when she handed his cellphone back.

"He's picking me up. Ah, you're having guest at dinner tonight right? You could head back first, your mother might need your help," she smiled weakly at him.

He wanted to stay, but he got a feeling that his brother wouldn't like to see him there with her.

"Fine. Thanks for the tea."

She waved cheerfully at him as he walked away toward his car. He didn't know why, but his feet felt so heavy, as if something trying to make him stay by her side.

_'Why? I know it is wrong since she seems to be in a relationship with my brother, but why does it feel so damn right to be with her?'_ he thought grimly.


End file.
